


The Serpent's Curse

by Dylexa



Category: The Secret Saturdays
Genre: Angst, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Zak goes to therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylexa/pseuds/Dylexa
Summary: After six long years, Zak has finally made peace with his past. He sees a therapist weekly, he hasn’t had a flashback in months, and he feels useful on missions without his powers. But just when he is finally ready to move on, everything goes wrong on one fateful night when he realizes the nagas aren’t done with him yet.
Kudos: 14





	The Serpent's Curse

Zak adjusted the silent headphones engulfing his ears as he sat on the couch of his therapist’s waiting room. With his headphones pressed tightly against his ears, the typical ringing in his ears was magnified. The added noise in addition to the significantly muffled sensation in his right ear left him feeling anxious, so he pulled out his phone to further excuse himself from potential conversation. 

Normally his appointments were done at his therapist’s own house, but due to renovations, today he had needed to make the trip to her actual office. He was fortunate for the empty waiting room leading up to his appointment but still found himself looking out for other people. Although his logical side was telling him that he was safe with the added barrier the headphones provided, he was still paranoid that someone would try and engage him in conversation. 

Yet, quickly becoming more worried that he wouldn’t hear his therapist open the door, he shut off his phone and resigned himself to simply staring at the door. It wouldn’t be much longer now, he thought to himself. 

Zak was nearing his third year of seeing his therapist. Additionally, almost five years had passed since the Saturdays made their own organization, after falling out with more than half of the original Secret Scientists. 

It was around three years ago that he started having night terrors, and after Zak had gone over a week without sleep, Drew strongly suggested hiring a specialist. Doc was rightfully concerned that their son seeing just any specialist could prove risky, considering the highly classified information he would most likely have to share. (For example, the fact that he used to be the incarnation of a powerful god-like cryptid prophesied to take over the world.)

His mother had then reasoned that—considering the nature of their careers—there was justification for hiring a therapist into the new secret scientist organization. In fact, Zak wasn’t the only one who needed the help. Paul Cheecho, now a member of the new organization, and one of the youngest of the original Secret Scientists to raid Weird World nineteen years ago, admitted there were some things he wanted to talk about as well. 

After some digging around, the Saturdays had hired Dr. Shannon Coin into the organization as a scientist specializing in both psychology and psychiatry. 

An added bonus—both Shannon’s home and office were within driving distance of the Saturday home, so Zak was able to attend his appointments independently, having been given a car for his sixteenth birthday. Considering the Saturdays owned both an airship and a fighter jet, a car wasn’t always useful on missions, but the sense of independence that he felt with every drive he took was something he was grateful for. 

It was only a few minutes past four when the door to the office opened, and Shannon greeted him with a smile. With a relieved sigh, Zak stood and entered the room, before plopping down onto the couch in her office. 

This wasn’t the first time he had been to her office, but there had been some changes since his last visit. The once sterile white walls had been painted a soothing pastel blue, and a small and clearly fake tree had been placed in the right corner of the room. 

“Shannon, before we get started, I just want you to know that I’m not going to be able to hear you as well today. I lost one of my hearing aids.”

“Aw, that’s okay! Is that why you’re wearing headphones?”

“Oh, right.” Zak took his headphones off and placed them down beside him. “Yeah. It’s just really annoying having to worry about people talking to me when all I’m going to do is say ‘what?’ ten times.”

“I understand. And you’re in luck, I haven’t had anyone in since two. Now, when are you getting a new hearing aid? Did you tell your parents?”

Zak grimaced. Shannon knew him too well.

“Oh dear,” she said. “Do you want to talk about how you lost it?”

“Ugh,” he groaned. “Honestly, _how_ it happened isn’t a big deal. I got grabbed and my hearing aid fell out in the struggle. I just couldn’t bring myself to tell my parents what had happened after it was over.”

“And why do you think you’re having a hard time telling your parents?”

Zak scratched the back of his head. 

“Uh, well, you’re not going to like this, but I think it’s because I...still feel like a burden to my family?”

“Hmm. Do you think your parents feel this way?”

“Of course not!”

“So logically, you can remind yourself that you’re _not_ a burden to your family because your family loves you and they don’t want you to be without the medical tools you need.”

“Well, it’s hard sometimes to think like that,” Zak said. “Sometimes I think they _should_ think I’m a burden, because of all the trouble I put them through when I was a kid. So stuff like this makes me anxious because it just reminds me of all the stuff that happened to us, stuff that happened because of my Kur powers.”

“Trauma makes it hard for us to remember that these painful parts of our lives are over, especially when we get reminders of the past. It sounds like your brain is still getting caught up in these painful memories. It’s helpful to try and remind yourself that you’re not in the past—have you been practicing that color observation exercise we practiced last week?”

Zak shrugged. 

“I’ll admit sometimes I forget to use that exercise when I’m feeling too stressed.”

“That’s okay. Just do your best to keep working at it, and it’ll become second nature one day.”

“You’re right. But, uh. I’m still pretty anxious about telling my parents I lost one of my hearing aids. I know they won’t be mad, but I still feel like I did something wrong.”

“But of course, the longer you put off telling them, the worse you’re going to feel,” Shannon reminded him. “I know it’s hard, but you’ll feel a lot better once you tell them. I’m sure they won’t be mad. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Zak nodded. He was still feeling anxious, but he was comforted by the fact that, logically, it wasn’t his fault. It was better than losing his hearing aid at a bus stop...or dropping it into an icy cavern in Canada after a snowball fight. 

The conversation shifted to other topics throughout the session until Zak got to another thing in particular that had been weighing on him.

“There was something else I wanted to talk about actually.”

“Oh?”

“Well, I’m turning nineteen next week. And my dad asked me about college. My parents aren’t pressuring me into going anytime soon, but I know I _should_ start thinking about it because at some point I want to continue my education. But the whole thought of looking for schools and applying is pretty overwhelming, especially because I don’t even know what I want to study. Of course, the obvious answer is cryptozoology, but I don’t know if that’s what I _actually_ want to do, you know? But, I can’t tell my parents that.”

“You don’t think your parents would be supportive of you exploring other options?”

“I’m sure they would accept it eventually. I mean, my mom has always encouraged me to try different things, and I know my parents just want me to be happy. I guess I just don’t know how they’d react because it feels kind of weird? I’m the kid of two great scientists, so shouldn’t I be doing what they’re doing because I’m okay at it? Plus, I feel like I’m betraying cryptids. I still love them, and I feel weird considering not doing something to help them anymore. But also I’ve literally been doing this my entire life and I’ve even saved the world a couple of times. Plus, it’s not like I can’t help if I wanted to help with another global crisis or something.”

“And another crisis on that scale might not even happen in your lifetime.”

“God I hope not,” Zak said. “I’m so tired.”

“I would be too in your position! And honestly, here’s the thing. You’re not the only secret scientist. If you decide to step down, you won’t have to worry about keeping the world safe anymore. That should have never been your responsibility in the first place, especially when you were a child. And you’ve done quite a lot for the world in just the small amount of time you’ve been alive. You’re allowed to live the rest of your life how you want to—you deserve _peace_.”

He smiled at her last statement. 

“I suppose you’re right. It’s just...what if I decide I _do_ want to be a cryptozoologist, but I can’t because I’ve chosen the wrong school? Or what if I have to move out? Even though I’m considering not studying cryptids, I still want to be able to go on missions right now, because, despite everything, I do still love cryptozoology. If I have to move out just to go to school, then I won’t be able to go with my parents on missions, and I’m not ready to lose that yet.”

Shannon paused for a moment, considering. 

“Well, why do you have to decide right now?”

“Because it’s almost August and it’s too late for me to go to school for the next semester. And I’m already turning nineteen, so I’m a year behind in my studies.”

“According to who?”

“I don’t know, the average college student?”

“The average college student isn’t living your life. If you’re not ready to decide right now, there’s nothing wrong with waiting, especially if you’re content with what you’re doing right now. Plus, if it makes you feel any better, I didn’t finish college until I was twenty-eight.”

“That _does_ make me feel better,” Zak sighed. Then he smirked. “So does that mean at twenty-nine I’m a failure if I haven’t finished college?”

“Zak.”

“Look, I know it’s mean to myself and I gotta work on not putting myself down, but sometimes the self-deprecating jokes make me feel better.”

“Sure, for two seconds.”

“True, but I’m not thinking about what happens after those two seconds. Well, okay, now I am.”

“Uh-huh,” Shannon chuckled.

Zak was starting to feel better. The thought of not having to worry about starting school on a specific timeline was a huge weight off his shoulders. Plus, he loved his family. He knew he would have to move out one day, but he wasn’t ready to leave this life behind just yet. At this point in his life, there was nothing more rewarding than going on adventures with his family and helping cryptids. He wasn’t sure if this was something he wanted to do for the rest of his life, but he was content staying with it for now as he explored his options. 

They finished the session just a few minutes later, and Zak left the building feeling lighter than when he had first arrived. 

…

“I’m home!”

Although it took some time after the cryptid war, the Saturdays had finally finished rebuilding their home just a few years back. Their original house had not been able to be replicated in entirety, but the family was grateful nonetheless to have a house again. The airship was a fine and loyal home for the years they spent on the run and rebuilding, but there were things they all missed about the house that the airship could not provide. 

Zak entered the kitchen, where his parents were working. He could hear muffled fizzing of steam as Doc was frying up salmon in a pan. As he cooked, his father occasionally batted away a very intrigued Komodo. Drew was seated at the kitchen table, looking over some paperwork. Glancing up, Zak spotted Fiskerton sleeping upside down with his legs curled around a bar drilled into the ceiling. 

“Hey Zak,” his mother greeted as she continued looking over her files. “How was therapy?”

“It was good. Is that paperwork for the _Secret Saturdays_?”

“Yup. I still can’t believe that name stuck.”

“It’s a good name!” 

“It actually is a good name,” Doc agreed as he pushed away Komodo once again. “Komodo, I’ve already given you at least _ten_ pieces of fish.”

Komodo let out a disappointed whine. Drew smirked. 

“Yeah, I’ll admit it’s a good name.”

Zak sat down at the seat across from his mother. He nervously tapped his fingers against the table for a minute or so. He was tempted not to speak up about what was on his mind, but he cleared his throat and tried desperately to ignore the pounding in his chest.

“Hey, uh, Mom? Dad? Can I talk to you guys about something?”

“Of course, sweetie. What’s going on?”

“Well, um, remember that mission we went on the other day? When the Iemisch grabbed me? Well, my right hearing aid fell out while it was dragging me around, and I basically only have one hearing aid now. I didn’t tell you guys at first, but I actually _really_ need another one.”

Doc turned his head to look at Zak.

“Why didn’t you tell us earlier?”

“Because I know you’re busy and I feel bad asking you to make another one just because I lost it.”

“Well, Zak, it wasn’t your fault,” said Drew. “Things happen on missions. You know how crazy they can get.” 

“Yeah, I know…”

“I’ll get started working on it after dinner.” Doc smiled warmly at Zak. “It’ll be done in about a day.”

“Thanks, Dad.” 

Fiskerton, having awoken and realized that his brother was home, came down from his spot on the ceiling and sat down next to him. Komodo, giving up on his pursuit for an eleventh piece of salmon, also came over to the table, settling down at Drew’s feet. They sat in contented silence as Doc finished cooking dinner. 

Shannon was right. After having finally told his parents he lost his hearing aid, the relief he felt was overwhelming. 

In that moment, there was nothing that could hold him back. 

…

Later that night, Zak was walking to his room when he heard a stifled groan. Looking up from his phone, he laughed when he saw Fiskerton on the couch, pinned down under Komodo who was happily sleeping on his chest. 

“ ** _Please help,_** ” Fiskerton grunted. “ ** _I can’t breathe._** ”

“But look at him, he’s so happy!” 

“ ** _You know that if I just move wrong, he’ll bite me for waking him._** ”

“All right, I’ll help you, you big baby.” 

He tiptoed as quietly as he could up to the couch, being extra careful since he couldn’t hear his footsteps as well as usual. Once he confirmed that Komodo was still asleep, he gently grabbed him by the armpits and lifted him slowly. Komodo growled softly as he was moved but otherwise made no movement. While Zak dragged Komodo to another spot on the couch, Fiskerton quickly got up and distanced himself safely from the komodo dragon. Zak met Fiskerton where he stood, before slapping his forehead in frustration.

“Damn it, I should have taken a picture.”

“ ** _Jerk._** ”

“Oh come on, you two were cute!"

Fiskerton stuck his tongue out. Zak returned the look, but he couldn’t keep the smile from his face. 

“You going out soon?” he asked. 

_" **Yeah,**_ ** _why?_** "

“Well, it’s a nice night. Maybe we could hang out on the balcony for a few before you go?”

Fiskerton shrugged, and to Zak’s relief, he motioned for him to follow him to the balcony. 

Zak didn’t like to admit it, but there were some nights where he was paranoid about Fiskerton leaving for his nightly prowl. Excluding the years they spent on the run, he had been going out almost every night for as long as he knew him, and out of all those times, there was only the occurrence with Zak Monday where Fiskerton had gotten into a bad situation. Still, sometimes that was enough to keep Zak up until his brother came home. Last night had been one of those nights, so tonight Zak decided it would help him feel better to spend a little extra time with Fiskerton before he left. 

They stepped out into the late summer night. The smell of rain-soaked earth filled his nostrils, and the cool air brushed against his skin pleasantly. Zak reached the edge of the balcony and sat down on the cold ground, allowing his legs to dangle freely into the darkness. Fiskerton sat beside him, curling his arms around the bars of the balcony. 

The two sat peacefully for a few moments, until Fiskerton broke the silence.

“ ** _So, how are you doing?_ **”

It wasn’t unusual for Fiskerton or the rest of the family to ask him that occasionally. After he was caught working with Argost, Zak had further secluded himself from his family, including Fiskerton. Between the guilt of working with their arch-nemesis and the ongoing guilt from the two years they spent on the run, it felt worse to let his family know he was still struggling than to suffer in silence. It took him three years to admit something was wrong, and that was only after he had reached his breaking point. 

In his moments of self-reflection, sometimes he remembered what his mother had told him when they first realized Doyle was family— _the mind can block out a lot of things it doesn’t like_. 

That was how he managed to go as long as he did without speaking up. For a while, it was easier to avoid the issues and pretend nothing was wrong than to face the emptiness constantly looming over his shoulder. 

So, when he did finally reach his breaking point, it appeared to be very sudden to his family. That was when they realized he had developed a very good poker face that not even Fiskerton, his brother and best friend, could see past.

At first, Zak felt violated whenever he was asked this, because oftentimes there was nothing good to report. Now he was able to appreciate the support. There were times where it was still hard to be honest about how he was doing, but today he was doing well. He wasn’t exhausted from therapy, he wasn’t feeling somber, and his anxiety was manageable. 

“Honestly, I’m doing good,” he said with confidence. “I know it’s been almost six years since this whole Kur thing died down, but I finally feel like I’m moving on from what happened. It feels like I’m finally able to recognize myself the way I did before I found out I was Kur, and I don’t want that feeling to go away. I know _how_ it happened really messed me up, but I’m really glad I’m not Kur anymore. And...I finally feel like maybe there’s a chance I could function like a normal human being again.”

Fiskerton gave him a smile and ruffled Zak’s hair. Zak made a false move to push the gorilla-cat’s hand away, but he let out a small laugh at the affection. 

“ ** _I_** ** _’m glad you’re doing better._** ” 

“Yeah. Me too.”

They sat and listened to the sounds of the crickets chirping in the distance, neither of them noticing the pair of red eyes watching them in the trees. 

...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for reading my fic! I never thought I would be here publishing for a multi-chapter fanfic. After years of living with undiagnosed bipolar depression, I thought I was just doomed to never be interested again in things that used to bring me joy. But last month I was finally diagnosed and medicated properly, and just a few weeks later, on an impulse, I started writing again. I've written over 12,000 words in just this past month, which is truly incredible considering it's been a couple of years since I've written anything. 
> 
> If you liked this, please leave a comment! I crave validation haha! Or, if there's something you think I can improve on, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!! I love writing, but I'm absolutely not afraid to admit that after a couple of years of not writing anything, I'm definitely a bit rusty. I love constructive criticism just as much as I love positive comments! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this! I'm going to try and get the next chapter up next month, but I am a full-time college student so it's hard to say for sure. But I try to write or edit almost every day, so fingers crossed!!
> 
> Also as a final disclaimer—while I've planned out a chunk of this fic, I only have a vague idea of where it's going. At this point, I have not used archive warnings because I do not believe anything will qualify, but I have no idea if that's going to change or not. If it does, I will make sure I edit tags and archive warnings as soon as possible. I will do my best to make sure this fic is tagged appropriately, but I request that you be careful reading this if you have any triggers, as mental health will be a big theme for this story!


End file.
